Attempts have already been made to improve electromagnetically activated clutches in devices for cooling internal combustion engines, in particular in vehicles, with respect to an emergency operating mode in the case of a functional failure of an electromagnetic part.
In such clutches, for example, electromagnetic arrangements are used which have permanent magnets with which a friction clutch can be activated. By connecting the electromagnetic part into the circuit it is possible to deactivate the effect of the permanent magnets.
Until now, corresponding arrangements have not been suitable for practical purposes, in particular sufficiently high torques cannot be made available.